De abuelos entrometidos y manuales mentirosos
by no.-CHAU
Summary: En respuesta a Retos de cumpleaños, del foro ¡Siéntate! Para April Starlight, si estás leyendo esto, espero que lo disfrutes! - El abuelo está cansado de que Inuyasha no se decida a dar el siguiente paso con su nieta, así que le consigue un libro de los 10 pasos infalibles para conquistar a una mujer. Veremos cómo lo maneja nuestro hanyou preferido. Que les sea leve! Saludos.
**E** n respuesta a _Retos de cumpleaños,_ del foro _¡Siéntate!_ Reto número 3 del 22 de Abril de **April Starlight.**

Es el primero que tomo, así que no tengo idea de cómo va a salir esto

Obviamente, ni Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, o las cosas habrían terminado en un garche furioso.

Así que, seh, sin más, les dejo el primer capítulo

* * *

 **De abuelos entrometidos y manuales mentirosos**

 _(Porque obviamente, acá los planes siempre terminan de cualquier forma, menos de la esperada)_

* * *

 **Y** a había pasado un año desde que ese extraño mitad demonio había entrado en sus vidas; particularmente, en la de su nieta, y se estaba comenzando a frustrar por no ver avance entre la relación de esos dos.

Él podía estar un poco chiflado, pero de tonto no tenía nada. Veía que se amaban, y también, que eran muy orgullosos como para reconocerlo y especialmente, demostrarlo.

Tomó su decisión cuando, mientras estaba barriendo las hojas del patio del templo, vio a su nieta salir furibunda de la pagoda donde estaba el pozo, y al hanyou detrás de ella, persiguiéndola y exigiendo que se detuviera.

Comenzaron una acalorada discusión que su viejo oído no pudo escuchar, pero lo que sí lograron captar sus tímpanos, fue el grito de su nieta.

\- **¡** _ABAJO_ **!** – que precedió a la caída de Inuyasha al suelo.

La azabache caminó con pasos largos y fuertes hacia la casa, dirigiendo un rápido saludo hacia él, que se echó hacia atrás ante el aura de furia que emanaba su nieta.

Luego de verla entrar a la estancia con un portazo, posó su mirada en el peliplateado, quien todavía se encontraba besando el suelo a causa del efecto de ese hechizo tan raro.

Y supo que era hora de intervenir.

Con un suspiro, dejó la escoba apoyada en el Goshinboku, y se acercó pausadamente hacia el chico, quien en ese momento se levantaba dispuesto a ir a hacerse escuchar ante la joven.

El ojidorado lo miró, entre molesto y avergonzado, y lo saludó secamente para comenzar a caminar hacia la casa.

\- Muchacho – lo llamó con voz determinante

Inuyasha se dio media vuelta, y confuso le preguntó: - ¿Si?

\- Necesito sacar unos objetos del ático, y mis viejos músculos no funcionan como antes – fingió un suspiro lastimero – ¿Podrías ayudarme?

El hanyou se tomó un momento para considerarlo, y luego pensó _Qué más da, de todas formas si voy a hablar con ella ahora sólo me mandará al suelo de nuevo._

\- Bien, pero que sea rápido, viejo – medio gruñó- Tengo asuntos que atender.

 _Oh, estoy seguro de que sí_ \- pensó el abuelo para sí mismo - _asuntos en los que claramente necesitas ayuda_

Con una sonrisa que el hanyou consideró sospechosa, lo guió hacia el ático.

Una vez allí, le indicó que bajara una caja del tercer estante – Esa, la marrón de cartón – especificó

Inuyasha lo miró sobre su hombro, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Todas son marrones de cartón, anciano- grunó, pero aun así siguió la dirección que el abuelo de Kagome le había marcado con su huesudo dedo y, apoyándose en uno de los estantes, se impulsó para tomar la caja y bajarla.

Cuanto antes terminara, antes podría ir a exigirle a Kagome una disculpa.

\- Bien, déjala aquí, muchacho – señaló una mesa en un rincón

El hanyou lo hizo, y el hombre mayor procedió a comenzar una fingida búsqueda, sacando los objetos de la caja y regándolos descuidadamente por doquier.

Necesitaba una forma sutil de hacerle llegar la solución a las manos al chico. Si lo hacía directamente, el orgulloso joven rechazaría su ayuda.

Así que, cuando lo vio distraído de espaldas mirando una de las tantas antigüedades, tomó el objeto y se lo lanzó a la cabeza, dándole de lleno en la nuca.

El hanyou, distraído como estaba, no notó el proyectil acercándose.

\- ¡Agh! ¿Qué carajos, viejo?- le dijo dándose media vuelta para atravesarlo con ojos llenos de furia, mientras se sobaba el golpe. Esa mierda iba a dejar un moretón

\- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento Inuyasha! No sabía que seguías aquí – mintió el hombre

\- Sí, claro- murmuró él molesto – mejor fíjese por dónde tira sus cacharros – le recriminó mientras se agachaba para recoger el proyectil que lo había golpeado, que resultó ser un libro.

El abuelo sonrió para sus adentros, detectando cómo la mirada del chico se había posado exactamente en el objeto que él necesitaba.

Inuyasha por su parte, tomó el libro lleno de polvo, y soplando sobre el mismo para removerlo, trató de leer la inscripción en la portada

" _Cómo conquistar el corazón de una mujer. Diez infalibles consejos para lograrlo_ "

\- Anciano, ¿Qué demonios es esto? – Inquirió Inuyasha

El abuelo tragó duro mientras trataba de controlar el pánico. Si el hanyou descubría que se lo había lanzado a propósito, todo su plan se iba a la mierda.

Respiró mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

\- ¿El qué, muchacho? – Preguntó fingiendo demencia.

\- Este libro. ¿Qué tipo de estupidez es esta? – Dijo irritado el peli plateado, extendiéndole el objeto.

\- ¡Pero mira nada más! – Exclamó el mayor, pretendiendo no haber visto el libro en años – Qué curioso, pensé que lo había perdido. Este, Inuyasha, es un libro de estrategia

Inuyasha bufó - ¿Estrategia? Si lo que dice la tapa es cierto, es más bien ridículo.

\- Para nada. Es muy efectivo - Lo contradijo el mayor - Gracias a él pude confesarle mis sentimientos a la abuela de Kagome, y hacer que se enamorara de mí. Créeme, chico, sirve de mucha ayuda cuando no sabes qué hacer con respecto a las mujeres - El abuelo le dirigió una mirada solemne al joven mientras hablaba, volviendo a extenderle casualmente el libro para seguir "rebuscando" en la caja.

Tomó un objeto al azar de ella, y volteándose hacia el confundido joven le dijo – Bueno, ya encontré lo que buscaba, muchas gracias Inuyasha – le agradeció con una sonrisa, retirándose.

\- ¡Keh! No fue nada - Dijo desviando su mirada, para luego notar que seguía con el libro en sus manos - Eh ¡Espere! – lo frenó cuando vio que se retiraba - ¿Qué hago con esta cosa? – le preguntó señalando el ridículo manual.

El abuelo se encogió de hombros, fingiendo desinterés – Quédatelo si quieres, yo ya no lo necesito - Y con eso, se retiró hacia la casa.

Inuyasha observó el libro en sus manos.

Era estúpido. No podía creer que de verdad estuviese considerando leer esa cosa.

 _Bueno, no pierdo nada por intentar_ pensó con resignación _quizás me ayude a encontrar la forma de que esa loca deje de mandarme al suelo cada vez que respiro._

Dentro de la casa, el abuelo observó desde la ventana cómo la figura de Inuyasha se dirigía a la pagoda, guardando receloso, aparentemente, un objeto entre los pliegues de su inusual traje rojo.

El anciano sonrió para sí mismo.

Su plan estaba en marcha.

* * *

 **B** ueno, ahí está el primer capítulo.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y si fue así, por favor dejen un review haciéndomelo saber! Vendrían a ser como las monedas que hacen funcionar una máquina de café bastante mierdosa.

April Starlight, si leíste esta cosa, espero que haya cumplido con tus expectativas

El segundo, donde arranca toda la tramoya de Inuyasha (y obviamente, sus cagadas) está en proceso.

Vendría a ser un capítulo por "consejo", así que nada, eso.

Me despido por ahora, nos vemos en el próximo!

Saludos

 **K-trasca -**


End file.
